gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Don't Rain on My Parade
Don't Rain on My Parade 'to piosenka wykonana przez Rachel Berry w odcinku "Sectionals" z pierwszego sezonu. ' To ważna ballada, którą New Directions wybierają do zaśpiewania podczas zawodów okręgowych, po tym jak Akademia Jane Addams kradnie ich poprzedni utwór. Rachel przygotowywała tę piosenkę, od kiedy skończyła 4 lata. W późniejszych odcinkach jest to piosenka, którą zaśpiewała podczas przesłuchań do NYADA. Przesłuchanie jednak nie kończy się dla niej pomyślnie, ponieważ zapomina tekstu. Podkład muzyczny do tej piosenki możemy usłyszeć w początkowych scenach odcinka Hell-O. Lea Michele śpiewała tę piosenkę także podczas Glee Live tour, jednak piosenkę usunięto z listy po 28 maja 2011, po tygodniu, kiedy rozpoczęła się trasa, ponieważ Lea uznała, że piosenka jest zbyt trudna aby wykonywać ją co wieczór. Piosenka była także wykonywana podczas Glee: The 3D Concert Movie i jako ścieżka muzyczna. Oryginalny Tekst i Tłumaczenie '''Rachel: Don't tell me not to live// Nie mów mi, by nie żyć Just sit and putter// Tylko usiąść i się obijać Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter// Życie to słodycz a słońce maślana kula Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade// Nie sprowadzaj chmur aby padało na mojej paradzie Don't tell me not to fly// Nie mów mi, by nie latać I've simply got to// Po prostu muszę If someone takes a spill// Jeśli ktoś upadnie It's me and not you// To ja a nie ty Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade// Kto powiedział, że masz pozwolenie aby padało na mojej paradzie I'll march my band out// Wymaszeruję z moim zespołem I'll beat my drum// Uderzę w moje bębny And if I'm fanned out// I jeśli się pomylę Your turn at bat, sir// To będzie pańska pora na zabawę, sir At least I didn't fake it// Przynajmniej nie udawałam Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it// Kapelusz, sir, myślę, że tego nie zrobiłam But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection// Ale czy nie jestem różą czystej perfekcji A freckle on the nose of life's complexion// Piegiem na nosie, cery życia A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye// Kopciuszkiem, błyszczącym jabłkiem w jej oku I gotta fly once// Muszę raz polecieć I gotta try once// Muszę raz spróbować Only can die once, right, sir// Można umrzec tylko raz, prawda, sir Ooh, life is juicy// Życie jest soczyste Juicy, and you see// Soczyste i widzisz I gotta have my bite, sir// Muszę dostać mój kęs, sir Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer// Przygotuj się na mnie, kochany, bo nadchodzę I simply gotta march// Po prostu maszeruję My heart's a drummer// Moje serce to perkusista Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade// Nie sprowadzaj chmur aby padało na mojej paradzie I'm gonna live and live now// Będę żyć i żyć teraz Get what I want I know how// Dostać to czego chce, wiem jak One roll for the whole shebang// Jedna rolka na całe przedstawienie One throw, that bell will go clang// Jeden rzut, a ten dzwon zabrzmi Eye on the target and wham// Oko na celowniku i wham! One shot, one gun shot, and BAM// Jeden strzał, jeden strzał z broni i bam! Hey, Mr. Arnstein// Hej, panie Arnstein Here I am!// Oto jestem I'll march my band out// Wymaszeruję z moim zespołem I'll beat my drum// Uderzę w moje bębny And if I'm fanned out// I jeśli się pomylę Your turn at bat, sir// To będzie pańska pora na zabawę, sir At least I didn't fake it// Przynajmniej nie udawałam Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it// Kapelusz, sir, myślę, że tego nie zrobiłam Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer// Przygotuj się na mnie, kochany, bo nadchodzę I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer// Po prostu maszeruję,moje serce to perkusista Nobody, no, nobody// Nikt, nie, nikt Is gonna rain on my parade!// Nie sprowadzi deszczu na moją paradę. Ciekawostki *To pierwsza piosenka w zawodach okręgowych i na liście do tych zawodów. Zaraz po niej są: You Can't Always Get What You Want ''i[[Somebody to love| ''Somebody to Love]]''. '' *Rachel zaśpiewała tę piosenką podczas przesłuchania do NYADA w odcinku "Choke". *Ta piosenka była śpiewana podczas ''Glee Concert ''Movie, jednak została wycięta 28 maja 2011. *Santana będzie drugą osobą, która zaśpiewa tę piosenkę. Błędy *Puck podchodzi do sceny, a kiedy Rachel zakończy występ, można zobaczyc, że Puck znów robi to samo. *Rachel najpierw wchodzi po schodach, a kilka sekund później wchodzi zamaszystym krokiem. *Krótko po tym jak Rachel porusza się na scenie, można zobaczyć opatrunek na jej prawej nodze, pod kolanem. Kilka sekund później bandaż znika. *Podczas wstępu, widać bandaż na prawym nadgarstku Rachel . Znajduje się pod nim tatuaż Lei "I Believe" Galeria 507934 1280878261766 full.jpg Tumblr mtc2llTYes1spb0z1o4 1280.jpg Tumblr m95douorfg1rva48q.gif Tumblr lq0kmjbbEZ1qj2zbjo1 500.jpg 425300 1271822864809 full.jpg 483507 1278361422723 full.jpg 18x05 Don't Rain On My Parade.png Tumblr kufz8xPDgU1qzxfyto1 400.gif Myparade.png Don-t-rain-on-my-parade-glee-o.gif Racherwerel.jpg Don-t-rain-on-my-parade-o.gif Chke.png Glee 3ARC18 2500 640x360 16418125.jpg Glee.s03e18.choke .hdtv .xvid-2hd.avi 001730228.jpg Filmy thumb|right|250 px thumb|left|250px Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 3 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Sectionals Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Choke